The present invention relates to a teller machine and, more particularly, to a preset control system in the teller machine.
Teller machines are used in banks, and can print out various kinds of information on a desired bill such as a check or a draft. There is a great possibility that the required transaction information varies among different banks. The present invention is to provide a teller machine of versatile operations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a preset control system in a teller machine for presetting a particular function at the operator's choice.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a memory control system for selectively memorizing preselected transaction data in a teller machine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bill printout control system for allowing issuance of bills by a preselected limit number.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a print control system for allowing issuance of a bill only when a preselected key is actuated during transaction data input operations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a preset control system for making a selected key inoperative in a teller machine.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a preset mode key is provided on a keyboard panel for presetting a desired function of a teller machine at operator's choice.